Iris
by StunGun Millie
Summary: Just a simple oneshot songfic. It appears that KID is dead and Aoko's hit by a car!


Iris

"Ah Nakamori you sure got up here fast. I was worried about you for a second." KID taunted. He was on the rooftop with the Black Star in his hand.

"KID put your hands up your under arrest. I've finally caught you. You're on a rooftop and you don't have your hang glider with you. It's either jump to your death or go to jail." Ginzo said.

"Nakamori when will you ever learn?" KID asked laughing. He threw out one of his flash bombs and then he seemed to have vanished. With a few of Nakamori's favorite curse phrases the heist ended without a hitch for the Phantom Thief.

KID walked down Aoko's street after having taken off his police disguise. She knew about him. He didn't have to lie to her anymore. He didn't expect it to be this important to him. Although he was still in his KID suit he decided to drop in on Aoko. He slipped in her window to see her peacefully asleep.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you._

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be._

_And I don't want to go home right now._

He gently tapped her on the shoulder and awakened her. She smiled and he kissed her. He kissed her again and again. Never really getting enough of her.

_And all I can taste is this moment._

_And all I can breathe is your life._

_And sooner or later it's over._

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

He had decided that he would give up being the KID. He had found the Pandora long ago but decided to keep being the KID to find his father's killers. He had had enough of the public life. He also didn't want the stress of worry that would put on Aoko. She had enough on her plate to worry about. Being pregnant and all.

He couldn't really just come out and say he was retiring. He also couldn't tell Nakamori why he was a thief. He couldn't tell anybody. He knew nobody besides his mother and Aoko would understand why he had made the choice to become the KID. Other people would have just said to let the police handle it.

_And I don't want the world to see me._

'_Cause I don't thin that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"Good night sweetheart." The thief said when he and Aoko were finished making out. He covered her naked body with her blanket and smoothed her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered.

Aoko walked to her and Kaito's meeting spot happily. She was feeling very happy with the memories of last night. She met up with Kaito and they started to walk to school chatting happily. Kaito grabbed her hand and held it gently. Aoko looked down at their hands then up to Kaito who smiled. She smiled back and then looked back to see a car racing toward her!

'Dammit! It must be the Black Org trying to kill her. But how did they find out who I am!' Kaito thought as he tried to push Aoko out of the way but he wasn't quick enough. The car hit her square in the back and then next thing Kaito knew she was out of sight. He looked around ad called for her. Then he pulled out his cell phone and dialed everybody he knew to help find her.

It was raining when Aoko woke up. She was disoriented for a moment then her vision cleared. She was behind some bushes. For some reason she couldn't move. She could hear people calling her name. She tried to call out to them but her calls just came out as whispers. She hurt and was getting soaked. The puddle her head was in was getting deep. It was almost up to her mouth. She couldn't believe it.

'If somebody doesn't find me soon, I'm going to drown in a puddle.' She thought. She wished Kaito was here by her side. She was freezing and was about to give up hope as she heard the voices getting farther and farther away. They had missed her. She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come when a few minutes later she heard the bushes rustling. She opened her eyes to see white shoes and the beginnings of white pants standing in front of her. She then felt warm hands rolling her over on her back. She whimpered in pain.

"Everything's going to be fine Miss Nakamori. I'm here, you'll be at the hospital soon." She heard the KID's smooth sweet voice say. "Just stay with me, please."

He wasn't crying. She figured it was because he was keeping Poker Face. Somehow that comforted her. Then she began to wonder if she was already dead and that this was all a dream. That question was quickly answered when she saw her own blood. She soon felt silk covering up her entire body and knew that he had taken off his cape and covered her. She then heard him call an ambulance.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming._

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive._

_And I don't want the world to see me._

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken._

_I just want you to know who I am._

Kaito was glad that Aoko knew who he was. That way he could comfort her as KID, but still have her know who he was. When the ambulance arrived they quickly put her into the ambulance. Kaito hurried up and changed then raced to the hospital. The doctors told him that it was lucky that the car had hit where it had because she wasn't paralyzed. They, after some hesitation because he wasn't family, allowed him to see her. He sat by her bed and held her hand when she woke up. He told her that he would have to stay here for a while, but that he would come visit her as soon and as often as he could.

The next six months were hard for Aoko. She had to go through intense therapy. But she was finally able to go home. Kaito walked her there to make sure there weren't any problems like her collapsing.

"So are you going to the heist tonight?" he asked.

"I want to but Tousan says I have to stay home and rest my back." Aoko answered.

"I agree with him on this one." He said and kissed her forehead.

"But I'll be watching it on tv." She added.

"Okay then. But just don't believe everything you see." Kaito said and walked away. Aoko blinked not understanding then went inside. A few hours later she turned on the tv in her room to see the KID heist. It went well at first but just as KID was making a leap he started falling.

'What's he waiting for? Why doesn't he open up his hang glider!' she thought worriedly.

When KID hit the ground and didn't get up she raced to the museum. When she arrived the police were keeping people back. She slipped past them crying and kneeled beside him. He wasn't breathing and she cried over his chest.

_And I don't want the world to see me._

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"It appears that Aoko Nakamori, Inspector Nakamori's daughter has some feelings for the KID." She heard a reporter say. She felt someone grip her shoulders and she looked up to see Jimmy Kudo. He led her back to Kaito's house where she sat crying on the couch for hours. She heard the door open and thought it was her father.

"How's she doing?" she heard Kaito's voice ask. Aoko jumped up and turned to see Kaito. She raced to him and cried in his chest. He held her there for a while rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"I thought you were dead." She cried.

"I told you not to believe everything you see. Akako put a spell on me so it would look like I was dead. I'm tired of being the KID but I never meant to hurt you like this." He said.

_And I don't want the world to see me._

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"I want us to live our lives without you worrying about me all the time." He told her rocking her from side to side slowly. "Bit I'm glad that you knew who I was before I pulled this off."

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

Author: This was from a long time ago role play with Heart Of Perpetual Ice. Although I don't remember it exactly it's pretty close. Heart sent me this song saying it was perfect for one scene although I don't remember it! (cries.) Please review!


End file.
